Nora's Gift
by iloveromance
Summary: Upset over the death of Writer/Director Nora Ephron, Daphne is touched when Niles offers to watch "Sleepless in Seattle" with her. But little does she know what a wonderful outcome it will have on her life. Contains spoilers for the movie! Written as a tribute to Nora Eprhon; a wonderful Writer/Director who will be forever missed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Written in memory of my favorite director/writer, Nora Ephron who literally changed my life when she wrote/directed **_**Sleepless in Seattle**_**. She will be forever missed. **

"Good morning, Daphne."

Daphne smiled at her boss as she entered the living room.

"Good morning, Dr. Crane. Mr. Crane."

Martin looked up from his newspaper and grumbled.

"Well it looks like someone is in a bad mood this morning." Daphne noted.

But Frasier only chuckled. "Don't mind him. He's probably just mad because the Mariners lost another game."

Meanwhile, Martin's eyes were glued to the Sports page of the _Seattle Times_. "I told them not to trade Marsetti for that lowlife Gazba from the Braves, but do they listen to me? No!"

Frasier shook his head in annoyance. "Well Dad, perhaps if you'd called them directly instead of yelling at the television set, they would have listened!"

"Well, it's too damn late now! The season is _toast_ as far as I'm concerned!"

"They should be used to that, then." Frasier quipped. "But speaking of toast, I'm starving! Daphne, what's for breakfast?"

"How about pancakes? They'll be ready in a few minutes. In the meantime, here's your coffee."

"Thank you, Daphne." Frasier said when she handed him the cup. He took a sip and turned to his father.

"Hand me the Arts and Entertainment section will you, Dad?"

"Oh geez, what is it this time? One of your damn operas?"

Frasier couldn't hide his irritation toward his father.

"Yes, Dad. One of my damn operas! I suppose you'd be happier if I was looking for the score of the latest sporting event!"

Annoyed, Martin thrust the paper at his son. "Here!"  
Frasier rolled his eyes. "Thank you."

As casually as possible, Frasier opened the paper and began to read.

"Dear God, how dare they give _Carmen_ such a terrible review? It's an absolute _masterpiece_! Niles and I sat in the front row with tears in our eyes!"

"I can see why." Martin said; the sarcasm heavy in his voice.

"Dad, just... read your sports page, okay?"

"Why don't you both keep quiet and read your paper?" Daphne yelled, trying to ignore the tension headache that was forming behind her eyes.

It was bad enough that she'd tossed and turned all night. Leave it to her ridiculous visions to invade her sleep. The least they could have done was been a little more clear as to what it meant; people crying, bringing flowers. It was all so scary, the not knowing.

She wanted so much to share her vision with Dr. Crane but it was completely useless. Her boss would never understand and just tell her that she was ridiculous. Even after all the years she'd known him she had a feeling that he didn't truly believe that she had psychic visions.

But it felt so real...

They ate their breakfast in silence and when Frasier folded his newspaper and laid it neatly beside his plate, Daphne took her chance.

"May I see that newspaper, please?"

Frasier smiled and handed her the paper. "Certainly, Daphne... See, Dad? It seems that since Daphne started working here, she's acquired a taste for the finer things in life. I'm proud of you, Daphne for venturing into the world of opera, and I know that Niles will be proud of you, too."

Daphne smiled at the compliment and the thought occurred to her to agree with Frasier, but she couldn't lie to him. To do so would only result in a lengthy discussion on opera, a subject that, despite the fact that she was exposed to it quite a bit, she knew little to nothing about. It was best to be truthful.

"A-actually I wanted to look at the show times for the new romantic comedy that's playin' downtown at the Neptune Theatre."

Martin rolled his eyes. "I knew it. That figures."

Her head whipped around to face him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothin'. Just read your paper."

"No, I _won't_ read me paper!" She yelled, stamping her foot in annoyance the way she'd done when she was a schoolgirl. "I want to know what you meant, right now! You got that, Old Man?"

"Daphne-."

"Look, I'm sorry for gettin' so upset, Dr. Crane but I had a horrid night and I just want to read me paper in peace, okay?"

"Dad, just tell her what you meant and finish your breakfast!" Frasier ordered.

"Daphne, I didn't mean anything by it! I just meant that... well I know damn well that you're not into opera so it's only logical that you'd look in the movie section."

"Are you sure that's all?"

"Yes, now leave me alone so that I can eat my breakfast in peace!" Martin yelled.

"Fine."

Angrily, Daphne opened the _Arts and Entertainment_ section and scanned the listings.

"Oh sod, it's not playing anywhere until next week! Here I was all ready to watch a sweet romantic comedy and-."

She stopped short as she closed the paper and her eyes landed on a familiar face on the front page. It was the face of her favorite writer/director Nora Ephron.

And down below was the caption...

_Beloved Writer/Director Passes Away_


	2. Chapter 2

Daphne's eyes widened in shock and she put her hand over her trembling mouth, dropping the paper onto the table.

This couldn't be happening... it just wasn't possible... why just the other day there was talk of a new film...

Tears filled her eyes and she stared at the paper again, reading the article but the words wouldn't register.

"Oh geez, now what's wrong?" Martin was asking.

She opened her mouth to speak but the words wouldn't come.

"Daphne, Dear God! Are you all right?"

Frasier's hands were on her shoulders, but still she couldn't move.

"I'm sorry if Dad upset you. He can be completely insensitive. Are you going to be all right?"

She nodded wordlessly.

"Well, if you need me, just give me a call on my cell phone, okay?"

"All right." She said; the word barely a whisper.

Just as Frasier retreated into his bedroom to get ready for work, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Daphne said, glaring at Martin who had apparently lost his appetite over the whole situation and looked toward the door.

She crossed the room, brushing a tear from her cheek and opened the door.

"Hello, all."

"Oh... Dr. Crane..."

Embarrassed, she glanced down at the floor.

"Are you all right, Daphne?"

It was the same question his brother had asked but somehow coming from Niles, the sincerity of it warmed her heart.

"I-."

"Oh geez, Daphne you're not still crying over that comment I made about the movie, are you?" Martin asked. "Look, I'm sorry about that. Did you find the listing for that romantic comedy you were looking for?"

Daphne looked into Niles eyes; the ones that were as blue as the sea, and the ones that were filled with such compassion that she dissolved into tears.

"Oh, Dr. Crane..."

Before he could react, she fell into his arms, crying as though she would never stop.


	3. Chapter 3

Niles looked at his father in confusion, to which Martin only nodded.

"Don't ask me, I don't know what her problem is."

Ignoring his father, Niles returned his attention to Daphne and gently rubbed her back in an up and down motion.

"I-it's all right, Daphne. I'm here. Everything will be all right."

But she only shook her head. "I-I don't think so."

He drew back slightly and took her hands, squeezing them gently.

"What's wrong?"

She blinked, causing more tears to fall.

"It's horrible!"

"What's happened?"

"It was the damnedest thing..." Martin explained. "She took one look at the paper and burst into tears! Must be one hell of a sad movie if all it takes for her to cry is to read the title!"

"Dad-."

Martin rose from his chair and held his hands up in surrender. "All right, I get it. I'm leaving. I need a nap anyway."

Daphne was appalled. "But you just woke up! How can you still be tired?"

"Goodnight, Daphne. Niles."

"Goodnight, Dad."

Grateful that Martin was gone; Daphne sighed and moved toward the table. "I'd better get these dishes cleaned up. You'd think that two grown men could take a little effort to-."

"I'll clear the table, Daphne. But it can wait. Why don't you sit down on the sofa?"

She sighed with reluctance and did as he asked, smiling through her tears when he sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry for making such a scene, Dr. Crane. I don't know what came over me."

"Well... something certainly has you upset. I'm here for you if you want to talk about it."

Daphne smiled and took Niles' hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you Dr. Crane, but it's silly. You'd probably laugh at me. That's why I didn't tell your father or brother. There's no telling what they would have said."

"I won't laugh at you, Daphne. I promise. I would never-."

"All right."

She rose from the sofa and retrieved the paper from the table, bringing it over to Niles.

"I was just looking to see if a new movie had been released yet and I saw this on the front page."

She pointed to the article on the front page, her eyes filling with tears once more as the photo of Nora Ephron seemed to be smiling at her.

"I... I just can't believe she's gone."

Niles carefully studied the article and sighed, but when Daphne began to cry again, he rose from the sofa and held her close.

"It's all right..." he whispered, rubbing her back.

"I feel so silly..." Daphne said, slowly pulling out of his arms. "...gettin' all upset over someone I don't even know. But in a way I felt like I did."

"She sounds like she was really special."

"She directed one of me favorite movies, _Sleepless in Seattle_."

Niles glanced at the article once more. "I don't believe I'm familiar with her films."

"It's so romantic." Daphne sighed. "All of her movies are. Every time a new one came out, I watched it right away and couldn't wait for the next one. And the first time I saw _Sleepless in Seattle_, something happened to me. I-I can't really explain it but I found myself wanting to see it over and over again."

"How many times have you seen it?"

"Oh, I've lost count. Of course it's been a long time since I last saw it. Your father and brother can't stand me romantic movies so the only time I get to watch them anymore is when I'm alone."

"I'll be glad to watch it with you."

She glanced at Niles in surprise. "You will?"

"Sure. It sounds intriguing, a movie about not being able to sleep in Seattle. Information like that would be helpful in my practice. I have lots of patients who-."

"Oh, but Dr. Crane, it's not-."

"Not what?"

She tried to hide her smile, thinking of how he'd completely misconstrued the plot. But she couldn't bear to hurt his feelings by embarrassing him. He'd been so kind to her, unlike his father and brother.

"It's not _necessary_. I mean, I know that romantic comedies aren't really your type of movie, and-."

"I'd love to watch it with you."

"You'd really do that for me?"

"Of course, Daphne. I'd do anything for you."

Her tears returning, she smiled and kissed his cheek, and drew him into a warm hug. She was only faintly aware of his staggered breathing, indicating that he was a bit nervous, which in turn, invited her to hold him even closer.

He was without a doubt her best friend. For no one else had shown her such kindness before; especially after she'd made such a scene.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. Thank you so much."


	4. Chapter 4

The smell of freshly popped popcorn wafted through the condo, bringing Niles into the kitchen.

"Something smells wonderful. Do you need any help, Daphne?"

She smiled at his thoughtfulness and picked up the bowl to carry it into the living room.

"That's all right. I can manage. I thought I'd make us a snack to eat while we watch the movie. Would you like some iced tea, Dr. Crane?"

"I'd love some, but please, allow me."

While she settled things in the living room, Niles went into the kitchen, returning moments later with two glasses of iced tea, handing one to Daphne.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane."

Niles sat his glass of tea on a coaster and took a seat next to Daphne on the sofa.

"Don't mention it. Shall we start the movie? I'm anxious to see it."

She moved a little closer to him and pointed the remote at the television. Instantly the logo with the white horse appeared on the screen. And then the familiar strands of the opening music. She knew the scene almost by heart, but now it took on a whole new meaning.

Sam stood next to his young son Jonah, gazing at the grave site of his beloved wife Maggie, explaining to Jonah why Maggie was taken from them so suddenly.

And almost instantly Daphne began to cry. She felt Niles' arm go around her shoulders, drawing her closer to him for comfort. And her head rested against his chest as though it were the most natural thing in the world.

As the movie continued, Niles never pulled his arm away and Daphne sighed contentedly. She didn't dare mention it how wonderful it made her feel. To do so might embarrass the younger Dr. Crane and truth be told, she needed someone to hold her.

For when she was in Niles' arms, albeit inadvertently, she felt a little less lonely.


	5. Chapter 5

"This is so romantic." Daphne sighed.

"Well, you're right, Daphne." Niles agreed. "But it's awfully bold of Annie to fly across the country to meet a stranger whom she only knows by his voice. I mean, her friend Becky is right. He could be dangerous. Believe me, Daphne some of the patients I see-."

"I think it's romantic." Daphne sighed again. And to his surprise she turned to him. "I can't thank you enough for watching this with me, Dr. Crane."

His heart fluttered at the compliment. "It's my pleasure, Daphne. You know, I wasn't sure what this movie was about and it's certainly very different than I expected, but I have to admit that it's quite good. The acting is admirable; the writing is a good mixture of humor and drama. And of course there's the wonderful way that Seattle is depicted. I've seen so many places that I recognize in such a short period of time that, dare I say, I've begun to see our fair city in a whole new light."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it, Dr. Crane. Oh look!"

He turned to her in surprise. "What's wrong?"

She grinned in a shy, sweet way. "Nothing's wrong. Nothing at all. But to quote a line from the movie, _this is my favorite part_."

They watched in silence as Annie rushed into a beautiful building. And as she entered the doorway to an office, Niles got the shock of his life. She was talking to a blonde man wearing a suit who looked so much like Niles that he could have been a long-lost brother. The resemblance was absolutely incredible.

"_I think I'm going crazy, Dennis_..." Annie Reid began, launching into a discussion about fate and destiny.

As Daphne sighed at the sentiment, Niles wanted so much to take her into his arms and kiss her soft cheek. But his eyes remained fixated on the screen and the familiar face that stared back at him. It was both fascinating and eerie at the same time. He swallowed hard, almost afraid to ask what he so wanted to know.

"_Th-this_ is your favorite part?"

"Yes..." Daphne sighed.

"Ah... Well, I can see that. You do have a lot of brothers and I know that you wish you had a better relationship with them..."

"Well that's true, but that's not why this is me favorite part."

Curious, he turned to her and when she smiled his cheeks flushed. "Oh... Well then..."  
She laughed, indicating that she was just as nervous as he.

"It's a bit silly and I'm afraid you'll find me a bit daft."

"I would never think that of you, Daphne. Ever." He said a bit too quickly. However, he didn't regret the statement at all.

"That's very sweet, Dr. Crane. Thank you." Daphne said, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"All right. Annie's brother is quite handsome, isn't he?"

Suddenly Niles could hardly breathe. Surely he hadn't heard her correctly. Could she really be saying...?

He struggled to speak and when he did, his voice was unrecognizable to his own ears. "Wh-what?"

"He's so handsome..." She sighed again, confirming her earlier statement. "I wish that some man would fly across the country to meet me; even a man who'd only heard me voice. Of course there's no chance of that happening, what with me ridiculous accent and all."

"It's a beautiful accent." Niles said without hesitation.

She smiled and touched his hand. "You're just full of sweetness tonight aren't you? Well, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but there's no denying that me accent has turned off many a man."

"Daphne-."

"I suppose I should just work on me American accent instead." She sighed. "How does this sound? _Hello, my name is Daphne Moon and I'm an American_!"

He'd heard her American accent before on several occasions but never quite like this. And he had to admit that it was rather gruff, compared to the sweetness of her real voice. But he couldn't bear to hurt her feelings.

"It's nice Daphne, and you speak it very well, but..."

"I see..." She said in her normal voice. "Well, I suppose it's a silly thought anyway. Trying to pretend like I belong here."

Her smile disappeared and he knew that he'd said the wrong thing. _Damn..._ He had to make amends, and quickly, or risk losing her even before he won her heart. His own heart thudded in his chest and with a trembling hand he muted the television, turning to look her in the eyes. His fingers found hers, and he laced them together, silently praying that she wouldn't pull away. And to his relief, she didn't.

"Of course you belong here." He said as quietly as possible. "We need you. F-Frasier, Dad... and..."

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. You always know the right thing to say." She said in the same quiet voice.

"W-when you said that you wished that a man would follow you across the country without even knowing what you look like?"

"Yes, it's rather silly, isn't it?"

He couldn't resist brushing a lock of hair from her forehead; his fingertips brushing against her soft skin as they released the intoxicating scent of her shampoo.

"No, it's not silly at all. I'd do that. I'd fly across the country to..." His voice trailed away, but the unspoken words hardly needed to be said; for her expression told him that she knew.

"Y-you would do that for someone?"

"Well, not just anyone. But I'd do it for _you_, Daphne. I'd do anything for you."

The words left his mouth bringing with them a feeling of utmost relief. It wasn't quite a confession but there was no doubt he was speaking from the heart.

"Dr Crane, that's... I don't know what to say."

He stared into her eyes, unable to believe how incredibly beautiful she was. "Then I'll say it."

Neither of them spoke for several seconds and he fought to catch his breath. This was the moment he'd been waiting for his entire life and it had to be perfect. Nothing less would do.

"All right..." She was saying, waiting patiently for him to continue. "What were you going to say?"

"Daphne I..."

Her labored breathing indicated how nervous she really was. And he couldn't stand to see her so uncomfortable.

"Yes, Dr. Crane?"

The words formed in his mind but wouldn't reach his lips. Instead he closed his eyes and kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6

The kiss lingered and he was fully aware of her increased heart rate; the way her breathing staggered; her fingers rubbing his back. And in response, he deepened the kiss, even more aware of the fact that she seemed to be enjoying it.

Moving apart to catch their breath, they stared at one another in disbelief. Had he really kissed her; his angel, the woman of his dreams?

When her lips met his once more, he knew that he was no longer dreaming. This was real; this sweet, blissful moment of passion was real.

"Daphne, I'm in love with you. I love you so much." He said as though he'd been saying the words for years." Before she could respond he kissed her again. But when he heard her sniffling, he slowly drew back, praying that he hadn't managed to ruin things between them.

He was going too fast, but he simply couldn't help himself. And when he looked into her eyes, his heart sank at the tears that filled them and spilled onto her cheeks. But it was her silence that tortured his soul.

"Daphne, say something _please_. Say _anything_. Say that you hate me, say that you're mad at me, but please... say _something._.."

"I don't hate you, Dr. Crane. I could never..."

The words were of little comfort but at least she had done what he asked. And now he knew...

"I'm... sorry I was so foreword, Daphne. I guess I was just caught up in the moment.

Clearly I've upset you and I'm making you miss the movie." He picked up the remote and aimed it at the television. "I'll just rewind it and-."

"No!" She yelled, gently pushing his hand away.

"Oh... All right."

They stared at one another for several seconds and he saw her swallow hard. "I-I'm sorry." She said in a voice that was barely a whisper. She looked down, reminding him that their fingers were still entwined. "I don't think I can concentrate on the movie right now."

"I'm sorry I ruined it for you." He said quietly.

She cradled his face in her hands, sniffling as new tears spilled onto her cheeks. "Dr Crane, you sweet, wonderful, and handsome man. You didn't ruin anything."  
He swallowed hard; his nervousness rising to the surface once more.

"Well, I'm glad, because I would never-."

She kissed him then; a series of slow, sweet passionate kisses that were more wonderful than anything he had ever experienced. And suddenly he wondered whey he waited so long to tell her how he felt.

When the kisses subsided, she cradled her head against his chest and sighed contentedly. His arm wrapped around her shoulders and his hand gently rubbed the sleeve of her shirt. He could feel her breathing slow as she closed her eyes and moved closer to him.

The familiar strands of Jimmy Durante's "A Kiss to Build a Dream On" floated from the television and she raised her head; her eyes fluttering open. The sight made him smile and he kissed her cheek.

"Oh, I must have dozed off for a moment. Seems we missed the rest of the movie." She glanced at her watch and her face registered disappointment.

"Something wrong?"

"It's late." She said simply. I guess you'll probably need to head home soon. I'm sure you have patients to see in the morning. I can't tell you how much I appreciate your watching Sleepless in Seattle with me, Dr. Crane. You know how your brother and father hate me watching it."

In gratitude, her lips met his in a sweet, searing kiss.

"A-actually I don't have any patients till tomorrow afternoon." He admitted. It wasn't a lie; not really. He could find a way to reschedule if he had to. "I'd be happy to stay. We could... watch the movie again from the beginning."

"Oh, Dr. Crane you don't have to do that. I know it's not your type of movie."  
"Actually it's very entertaining. Thank you for sharing this with me, Daphne. Had you not mentioned it I would have never known that such an intriguing film existed.

When she kissed his cheek, his cheeks flushed deeply. "Dr. Crane you don't need to thank me for anything. I know that you said you don't mind watching it with me, but it means a lot. More than you'll ever know."

She kissed him once more; a kiss much deeper and sweeter than the first, and then snuggled against his chest as he began the movie once more.

"I've seen this movie a hundred times and I never get tired of it." she sighed. The sweet words were his invitation to gather her into his arms and hold her as his lips brushed against her hair.

But her happiness was soon interrupted.


	7. Chapter 7

The credits had barely given way to the opening scenes of the film when he heard her crying softly. The sound made his heart ache and he immediately drew her closer. The scene was definitely sad; Sam, the distraught husband stood with his son Jonah at the grave site of the woman they loved. And Niles felt his heart ache once more.

He couldn't imagine what that must be like; having to comfort his son over the loss of his mother, when Niles himself had lost the woman who meant the world to him.

Daphne...

The thought startled him and he was suddenly aware of the way she was holding him tightly.

"Daphne, are you all right?'" He whispered into her hair.

"I just... I can't believe she's gone!" Daphne sniffled. "I'm sorry for acting this way Dr. Crane. I'm sure you think I'm completely daft. I mean, who gets all upset over losing someone they didn't even know?"

He kissed her damp cheek and brushed the silky strand of hair from her face. "It's a perfectly natural thing, Daphne. Lots of people become emotional when someone famous passes away."

Daphne raised her head and smiled sadly. "You're right, Dr. Crane. It's just that I've seen Nora's movies so many times that I feel a connection to her."

"That's what makes her so special." Niles replied.

She kissed him tenderly, warming his heart and they watched the movie in silence.

Once again, Annie rushed into her brother's office, asking him if he believed in fate and destiny. As he watched, Niles swallowed hard, almost afraid to say what he wanted to say.

But he had to know.

He ran his hand through his hair and when he spoke, his voice was unsteady.

"Um... Daphne?"

She lifted her head slightly, kissing the cleft of his chin. "Yes, Dr. Crane?"

"Is-is this really your favorite part?"

To his amazement she straightened on the sofa and smiled. "Oh yes..."

"Um... may I ask why? I would have thought that your favorite part was the final scene, where they meet on the top of the Empire State Building."

"Dr. Crane, your knowledge of _Sleepless in Seattle_ is quite impressive!"

He grinned shyly. "Well, it's my second viewing."

She glanced at the screen; her eyes sparkling as she watched Annie's brother, Dennis talking about how it rains nine months of the year in Seattle.

"He's very handsome, don't you think?" She asked for the second time.

And once again, Niles fought to catch his breath. "I..."

But his words were interrupted by her face, moving closer to his and the series of kisses that followed. "I think he's very handsome." She whispered as she continued to kiss him. "But he's not as handsome as you, Dr. Crane. Or as sweet..." She kissed him again. "...or as thoughtful..."

Another kiss...

"...Or as wonderful..."

"I love you, Daphne." He said again, realizing that as long as he drew breath, he would never tire of saying those words.

She wrapped her arms around him and held him close; the heavenly scent wafting under his nose. And then he heard it.

The words were so faint that for a moment, he thought he was dreaming.

But this was no dream. It was real.

"I love you too, Dr. Crane."

He drew back and stared into her beautiful eyes before kissing her with everything he had. The movie played on; the music providing a romantic soundtrack for their new found love for one another.

"I love you so much, Daphne." He said against her mouth. "Please... call me _Niles_."

"I love you too..." She breathed, never taking her mouth off of his. "I love you with all me heart, _Niles_."

And his dream turned reality had never been sweeter.

_**TBC**_

_**A/N: Once again, for those who haven't seen the movie, David Hyde Pierce plays Dennis Reid in Sleepless In Seattle. =)  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

Never in her life had she ever been so happy, and yet it was hard to believe that what was happening was real. But as Niles trailed kisses down her neck, breathing in the scent of her skin, she knew that it wasn't a dream.

She'd been waiting so long...her entire life... for someone to love her and now that it had finally happened, it wasn't some stranger that she'd met in a random place. It was Niles.

He was her friend; her best friend, really. She loved Roz and her girlfriends and she had no idea what she'd do without them. But she and Niles shared a different kind of friendship. She could tell him anything. And she often did; chatting happily about her parents or brothers. Except that Niles was the only person who really listened to her. Perhaps he was the only one who cared about her.

But she knew one thing was certain. She loved him with all her heart. Why had it taken her so long to see what was right in front of her?

She knew Niles was nervous. He always seemed shy around her; a fact that was often lost on her. They had grown so comfortable with one another, but she never dreamed...

She looked at him now, amazed to find him engrossed in such a romantic movie. She wasn't sure if he was watching it for her or if his interest was genuine. Nor did she care. Niles loved her and that was all that mattered.

Unexpectedly tears filled her eyes once more and she drew him close, kissing his neck. "I love you." She whispered.

He turned to her and the concern she saw in his eyes warmed her heart. His slender fingers brushed the tears from her cheek and he sighed deeply as he took her into his arms and held her close.

"Daphne, I'm so sorry. I know how much you loved Nora Ephron. If she was anything like her movies, then it's no wonder that you're upset. She touched a lot of people's hearts and I can tell that she touched yours in ways that she probably couldn't have imagined."

The tears slid down her cheeks and she kissed his fingers. "Niles..."

"Daphne, I know this is... new to both of us and I don't want to rush into anything, so..."

She silenced him with a soft kiss on his lips. "We don't have to worry about that right now. Let's just watch the rest of the movie, okay?"

He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "I would love that."

They snuggled against one another, watching as Annie Reid confessed to her soon to be ex-fiancé Walter that she was in love with the stranger whom she hoped was waiting for her at the top of the Empire State Building.

And then in a frantic gesture, she rushed to the building, hoping to make it to the observation deck before it was too late. And it almost was, until fate intervened in the most romantic scenarios that Daphne had ever seen; the promise of true love.

"Wasn't that wonderful Niles? Nora Ephron really knew how to write a love story. Do you think ours can be that wonderful?"

But her comment was met with silence. Unfazed, she tried again.

"Niles, sweetheart? Did you hear me?"

Again only silence. When she turned to him she smiled; her heart warming at the sight. He was sound asleep; the rise and fall of his chest indicating how tired he was.

Clearly he had no idea that she was speaking to him; or that she was running her fingers lightly through his hair.

Finally she rose from the sofa and crossed the room, returning with a blanket which she draped across his shoulders. After kissing him on the cheek, she stared out of the window at the Seattle skyline.

The stars framed the Space Needle creating the most beautiful image she'd ever seen. It was incredibly romantic and for a moment she considered waking Niles so that he could join her on the balcony. She could just imagine the two of them gazing at the sky as they wrapped their arms around one another.

But as she watched him sleeping peacefully, she realized that she couldn't bear to wake him. Instead she quietly slipped onto the balcony and stared into the heavens, smiling through her tears of sorrow and happiness.

"Thank you Nora. Thank you so much."

**THE END**


End file.
